


Movie Day

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: What do you do when you've had a bad day at work?  Well, those living in the Diaz house throw a movie day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Movie Day

It was a cold and rainy December day when Eddie pulled his truck into the driveway. It had been a long shift with several calls for car accidents on the freeway, some of which involved small children. Those tended to bother Eddie the most, reminding him of his son. Eddie wanted nothing more to crawl under a blanket with his son and boyfriend and watch mindless television, maybe one of those old claymation Christmas movies. However, Buck wasn’t home yet, so he’d only get part of his wish.

Eddie walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door. He was immediately greeted by Carla, who gave him a hug, apologized for having to leave so fast, and walked out the door. Eddie put his bag down and walked into the living room to find Christopher sitting on the sofa, reading one of his new Christmas books that he had bought at the book fair.

“Hey Bud,” Eddie said, getting Christopher’s attention. 

Christopher looked up from his book and smiled brightly at his father. “Hi, Dad!” 

“Did you have a good day with Carla?”

“Yep. We made Christmas cards,” Christopher answered, pointing at the cards scattered across the coffee table. “Where’s Buck?”

“He stopped at the store to pick up gingerbread house kits and frozen pizza. He’ll be home any minute now.”

Christopher nodded, accepting the explanation. He looked out the window and frowned. “It’s still raining,” he stated. “It never rains in L.A.”

“It’s cold, too,” Eddie added. “What do you say we have a movie day?”

“Can we have hot chocolate?” Christopher asked excitedly.

Eddie chuckled. “Of course. Why don’t you pick out the movie while I get to work on the hot chocolate?”

Eddie was stirring in the kitchen when he heard the front door open and shut, followed by an excited squeal from Christopher. 

“We’re going to watch movies and drink hot chocolate!” he heard Christopher explain to Buck. 

“Really?” Buck had said back. “That sounds cool. Let me go do something with these pizzas. I’ll be back.”

A minute later, Buck appeared in the kitchen, frozen pizzas in one hand and gingerbread kits in the other. “Hey,” he said.

Eddie smiled up from the pot of hot chocolate. “Hey, yourself. Thanks for picking that up.”

“Not a problem, babe,” Buck said, putting the pizzas in the freezer. “It was a long day. I swear people here don’t know how to act when it’s wet or cold. Make it both and all hell breaks loose. So movie day?”

“Yeah. I needed to get out of my head. A few of those calls were rough.”

Buck nodded. They didn’t need to even say which ones had been the rough ones. They both knew. Two of the accidents they had been to involved boys about Christopher’s age. Another one had a little girl that both Eddie and Buck had recognized from the many times they visited Christopher’s classroom. 

Buck silently made his way to stand beside Eddie, just offering support with his presence. “What kind of movies are we talking about?”

“I’m letting Chris pick,” Eddie answered. “I’m hoping for one of those old claymation ones. You know, like Rudolph or The Year Without A Santa Claus. Something mindless. Can you hand me three mugs?” 

Buck pulled three mugs out of the cabinet and passed them over to Eddie. Eddie filled up the mugs, and he and Buck both carried them out into the living room. 

In the living room, Christopher had picked out the movie and put it in the DVD player. The menu of Rudolph was repeating itself over and over again while everyone got settled on the couch with their steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Soon, the trio were completely engaged in the movie, the horrors of the day on the backs of Buck and Eddie’s minds as they watched the story about the greatest reindeer of all.

At some point during the movie, Buck had slipped away to slide the pizzas into the oven so that they were done when Rudolph was over. Between movies, Eddie had dished up the pizzas while Chris and Buck switched the DVDs so that now they were all watching The Year Without A Santa Claus. By the time Mrs. Claus was going to visit Mother Nature, Christopher had drifted asleep and Buck and Eddie had curled up next to each other. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Eddie had let his head fall onto Buck’s shoulder. 

“You okay over there?” Buck whispered, careful not to wake Christopher. 

“I’m great,” Eddie said, yawning. “This is exactly what I needed.”

“Old claymation Christmas movies?” Buck asked.

“No,” Eddie chuckled lightly. “An evening not thinking on the couch with my two favorite boys. The fact that it includes classic claymation Christmas movies is just a bonus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189603141883/i-dont-actually-need-mistletoe


End file.
